Can You Handle It?
by TheInsaneGreek
Summary: "Hey Fang? When you die, can I have your laptop?" "No Gaz..." After annoying Max, Fang is left in charge of watching the flock while she's gone. Too bad the flocks not going to make it easy for him.


First fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, if not then here's a little song for you, just because I feel like it.

What a shame we all became,

Just fragile broken things,

a memory remains,

Just a tiny spark.

I give it all my oxygen,

So let the flames begin.

So let the flames begin,

Oh glory! OH GLORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the song above, pizza, or your face. I own the plot, and my good sense of humor. (Points to whoever can discover the sarcasm in this sentence, and whoever can tell me the song title and the band that wrote it.)

(Just so you know, this story takes place after MAX.)

You know what I love about my flock? Their complete inability to control themselves,

and that's what I'd hate about them too, if I had the ability to hate any part of 'em. But hey, you can't get everything you want in life. I would know firsthand how that feels, having grown up in a dog crate.

Anyways, yeah complete inability to control themselves, especially when I shouted "I'm going to go grab some pizzas! I'll be back in about an hour!"

Naturally they ran right down the stairs or right up the basement stairs (Depending on which part of the house they were in), to huddle around me, shouting things like, "I want pepperoni on mine!" or "I want two of 'em!"

Because this is my life we're talking about, not some girly little teenager with the average polite little family of four, that prefer HOME COOKED MEALS. Oh no, we roll Americanized, fast food and all that.

They continued to crowd around me yelling and hollering what they wanted (Kinda like an auction.) I sighed knowing I'd have to find a way to calm the kids down. Looking around for an opportunity, I saw Fang standing right underneath the living room doorway, watching the scene before him with a small smirk on his face. (The equivalent of him cracking right up.)

Oh no you don't, I thought, as I reached over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him next to me into the middle of an almost bird kid riot, complete with a talking dog shouting, "No pineapple! No pineapple!" and Gazzy and Iggy behind me listing off things they wanted.

For a second, I even thought I heard them say 'Arsenic, coke, duct tape, cement, a new clock, gun powder and garlic bread." Not even knowing how any of those things related (And not knowing what they wanted with them) I turned around to find them still listing of things, not even paying attention to the fact that I was surrounded by a hungry bird-kid mob. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey guys?" I called, only to be ignored. I shook it off and tried again. Taking in a deep breath, I straightened out and said, "That's enough everyone." They still ignored me. (Which I found funny, since they seemed to be crowding around me trying to get my attention.) Feeling irritated, I jumped straight up into the air, and dove down behind everyone, next to the kitchen entrance.

"Enough!" I exclaimed, causing all conversation to halt. Everyone looked at me, not saying a word.

"Fang," I emphasized as he raised an eyebrow at me in slight confusion. " I am going to go grab some pizzas. Don't worry, I know what you guys want, so don't bother screaming your heads off." I said, aiming a pointed glance at the younger members of my beloved flock. (Which now included Ella. What do you expect? I wasn't going to leave my own sister out of my flock.)

" Anyways, as you all know, and I hope you noticed this, my mom is not home, so don't take advantage of this. I don't care what happens, just make sure the house stays in one piece, or I'll knock all of ya into the middle of the ocean!" I finished, hoping they had understood what I meant by 'Make sure this house stays in one piece.'

Stepping back a bit, I looked at Fang for a minute. He was leaning against the opposite wall next to Angel, and as we met eyes, he gave me a slight nod, to show me that he agreed that I go and get the pizzas. I returned his gaze steadily, grinning slightly, which is another way of saying 'Watch your back bud.' In return he flipped me the bird (Gotta love the irony of the gesture.) making sure none of the younger kids were watching. We didn't need them learning anything else they could do without.

I ignored him, and turned back towards the flock. They were eyeing us evilly, grinning like they won the lottery, and as Nudge stepped forward, I braced myself for anything and everything.

"Okay Max! Just make sure that my pizzas have mushrooms on them! I wonder where the word mushroom came from? Do you think its Latin? Or maybe it's Greek? I like the Greek word for telephone. Did you know the same word has the same meaning and as the Spanish word for telephone? I like Mexican food too, your mom makes the best beef ta-." I sighed, glad that Angel had decided to spare me from the Nudge rant. I already had enough problems in my head…

Giving them one last look, I walked up to the main closet, and grabbed several twenty-dollar bills out of a bag. On my way out the door, I stopped in front of Ella.

"Make sure nothing blows up, especially mom's new crystal vase. I don't want to have to replace that again." I told her, smiling. She smiled back, and shook her head.

"I don't even want to think about that." She told me brushing her hair away from her face. She actually took the time to properly cut her hair. (Unlike me, I just hack it off with a kitchen knife when ever it bothers me.) I took one last look at my flock, my family, before stepping out the door.

"Oh, and Fangs in charge!" I exclaimed shutting the door behind me, as I shook out my wings and started to take a running start.

And as I flew away, I swear I could hear several shouts of, "What?"

He should have known that he had it coming for him.

If you liked it review. If you didn't like it, review. In case you didn't notice, this is going to be a multi-chapter story, and I'm most likely going to take about a week to update, maybe even more. (Due to a busy schedule.) If I get more than 20 reviews, I'll try to update faster. I don't mean to sound unfair, but that's how I roll.

P.S. Use the power of bacon, bacon, and more bacon by itself.


End file.
